Heartbroken
by WorldofIllumination
Summary: Chad and Sonny have broken apart from their beautiful relationship. Sonny blames Chad heavily, even though she misses him. How will Chad try to get her back? One-shot full of Channy.


**So, this is just another one-shot full of Channy. A break-up, then a get-back-together. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance or _I Promise You _by Selena Gomez & the Scene. **

* * *

**Heartbroken**

_Another day_, Sonny Munroe thought. Although she woke to a beautiful, sunny morning - ideal to nurture her usually sunny attitude - she couldn't help feeling dull and sad. And it was all because of one person.

It was a week since they last talked. Exactly one week, even though it felt like years. Sonny didn't think she could last much longer before she would just take the matter into her own hands. And every time she brought up the idea in her head, she would repeat the same denial argument with her conscience, _Stop it. He wouldn't forgive you.  
_

Since last week, she was a shell of her former self. No more grins, funny business, or even "I'm even excited about how excited I am!"s. Her big brown eyes no longer dragged you in with its depth. They were hard like concrete walls, as if trying to block out anything that would harm the fragile human inside. She was expressionless.

Ever since the last - she wasn't even going to think of it - she never did think of any coherent thoughts. She was lifeless, no longer being the star of the sketches, no longer being the one to be revolved around. She would absorb everything thrown at her, but not actually feel it. Like being numb. She knew it wouldn't be long before she broke down, but Sonny didn't bother to prepare.

All in all, she was **heartbroken**. In other words, her heart was simply shattered.

Getting ready for work, grabbing a banana for breakfast, and after a short car ride of deciding and failing about what to do if she saw him, Sonny finally got to the studio. Early, as usual.

* * *

_Another day_, Chad Dylan Cooper thought. He internally groaned. It was a lovely morning, and sunshine was threatening to burst through his blue curtains - _his_ Sonshine - he couldn't help but feel disheartened. Everything reminded him of her, anything that the constant California sun gently reached out to touch. Everything.

Right now, the confident smirk that frequently occupied Chad's face was replaced with impassive features. His eyes, which used to sparkle like the stars, were just put-out fires. His mouth was held in a straight line. No smiles, no smirks, no nothing. Expressionless.

Ever since that last talk, he was just a lifeless doll, receiving the blows but never actually feeling them. Like being numb. He knew it wouldn't be long before he broke down, and he didn't mind if it was on live television. He didn't care about much these days.

Generally speaking, he was **heartbroken**. Otherwise known that his heart was destroyed.

He put on his usual Mackenzie Falls costume, stopped briefly for a small and tasteless breakfast left from his private chef who had gone on a vacation this week, and headed off to the studios in one of his convertibles, top up. He just wasn't in the mood for some sun today. As Chad arrived at in the parking lot, he looked at the time. Early, as usual.

* * *

Sonny and Chad were both going in opposite directions, and didn't notice each other until - SLAM! Fortunately, the impact wasn't that strong because of their lethargic paces, even though it left them both shocked. It was a rare show of feeling.

"Oh..." they both said awkwardly."Sorry." Chad automatically reached his hand out the spot where he had accidentally hurt her most (he would never do that purpose, of course) and yanked it back when he realized what he was doing. They were friends now. No, less than friends. Sonny had made that clear last week. She didn't notice his near interaction with her. She was too busy staring at the ground.

Chad cleared his throat, which caused Sonny to look up. He pointed to his stage and tried to speak, but Sonny just held her hands up and gestured for him to continue. She didn't want to hear his voice, because it would just start her denial argument all over again. They parted to their own ways; they were relieved and slightly anxious at the same time. Relieved because they didn't end up heatedly fighting, even though it was an unlikely thing to happen. It would have ended up ugly, if it had happened. Very slightly upset, or at least that was how much they would admit to themselves, because that was the least amount said to each other at one time, even between playful arguments when they were frenemies.

Together, they regretted not taking up the chance to apologize for what they did and said. As they walked separately through empty, memorized halls, Sonny and Chad thought hard along the same lines: _What if that kind of accidental meeting happened again? What should I say? Should I apologize? Should I wait for he/she to apologize? I don't know what to do! _

The whole day, they were occupied with these same questions. Sonny couldn't remember her lines and concentrate on the new sketches and Chad kept messing up when it came to acting even the least dramatic parts. The So Random! cast, tired with her distractions, cornered her before she could get to her car at the end of the day.

"So, Sonny…" Tawni started. "Sonny! SONNY!" Sonny was once again, lost in her questions about what to do.

"Yes?" Sonny answered, quite shaken at the fact that her cast was glaring at her. They only did that when she betrayed them or did something just as horrible. Something must be up.

Tawni repeated, "So, Sonny. We need to talk to you."

"Yeah," Nico added.

Zora started circling Sonny. "We've noticed today that you weren't yourself today. You couldn't remember your lines, and the whole day you just stared off into space. We want to know _why._ Our most likely theory is _Chad._" Sonny flinched. Zora pointed a small, accusing finger at her. "So it is! My theory was correct!"

Grady interrupted, "I thought you said it was _our_ theory –"

Zora whipped around to face him. "Quiet, Grady! We need to resolve this problem first." She turned back to Sonny and went back to a more calm but suspicious posture. "Like I said before, we need to know _why_. In the last week, you at least made an effort to make So Random! better – a pretty small effort, I might add – but today was just out of line." Zora grimaced, thinking back to how many times she'd had to yell and slap Sonny to get her attention. Even though she had enjoyed the slapping part.

Tawni put in importantly, "My cast and my pretty self," the rest of the cast exchanged looks when she said "my cast", "have come to a decision. We order you to undo the break up that you and Chad had last week immediately. Or you _will_ be accused of betrayal to So Random! just like last time, when you joined the _Falls_." Sonny was dumbfounded. First they didn't want her and Chad together, now they _ordered _for them to hook up? They were just too strange at times.

Then she said what she thought aloud. "You want me and Chad to be together when you didn't want us together before?" Her cast traded glances.

There was a chorus of yes's and four bobbing heads.

Sonny was surprised at this action. Usually they disagreed with each other and ended with a fight that would last hours. "I-I don't know what I can do about that," she faltered, and then walked off quickly to her car, trying to put order to her thoughts.

* * *

Chad wasn't much better off either. The Mackenzie Falls cast cared about their show so much that they were willing to get between the Channy relationship, even though it might not still exist. Much like the So Random! cast did with Sonny, they talked with Chad.

"So, Chad…" Skyler drawled from the leather couch in the Falls lounge room. "Chad? CHAD!" He was used to shouting at his people in his mansion.

"Yeah?" Chad asked. His cast didn't usually yell at him, unless he hung out with the So Random! cast too often. In more ways than one, his cast was very like their enemy show, even if they would never admit it.

"What's up with you and Sonny?" Marta demanded, facing the Ming Dynasty carpet that the smallest Random had worshipped on the ground while being pounded on the back by their professional masseuse. She then sat up as a sign of dismissal and the Japanese masseuse bowed and walked out of the room.

Chad mumbled dejectedly, "I don't know what you're talking about." He didn't want to be reminded of their "talk".

Chastity told him from her chair across the room where she was having her nails done again, "Come on, Chad. We all know about your fight. We were all there, remember? Now 'fess up. What's up with you and Sonny?"

He finally gave the true answer. "Nothing. We haven't talked for a week." _Except this morning in the parking lot_, he thought. The rest of his cast all heaved sighs. This conversation was going nowhere. They went straight to the point.

Ferguson said, "Okay. And we want to fix that. Our show's ratings are bound to go down if you keep acting like this." This caused no reaction from the blond star. He wasn't bothered by much these days, except news about Sonny.

His best friend on the show continued, "We have come to a decision and order you to undo your break up with Sonny immediately." He used the same words as Tawni. The two casts had met up in secret a bit earlier because of how worried they were about their stars and their own ratings.

"Wh-what?" Chad sputtered. "How can I do that? _She_ br-broke up with _me_." He glared resentfully at Marta. "Because of _you._" He said it in such a helpless and hating tone that the rest of the cast couldn't help feeling sorry for him and glare at Marta too.

"What?" She shrugged uncomfortably under the heavy glares. "We did it for the show."

Chad looked wildly around at his castmates. "_We?_" He gave one of his very angry glowers to his cast that he saved only for when he was extremely displeased with someone.

Now the whole Mackenzie Falls cast, minus Chad, felt uneasy. In these moods, Chad could fire anyone, even his cast.

"Do I need to _fire_ someone?" There. He said those dreaded words. The only people he hadn't said it once to was probably Sonny and his parents. Everyone cowered in the room and everything was deadly quiet.

At last, Skyler, the boldest of the group, had enough courage to speak. "We-we did it for the show, Chad. We thought you cared about the show more than anything." He flinched, expecting a harsh retort.

Instead, Chad's expression changed from murderous to miserable. The rest of the cast was shocked; his face didn't hold an expression they had ever seen before. And they had worked together everyday for years. "So all of you planned it, didn't you?"

There was silence. "Tell me the truth," Chad said, in a soft, but commanding tone that was impossible to ignore. The whole room exploded with explanations, all wanting to find a way to avoid getting fired.

"It wasn't my fault, it was _her_ idea –"

"_Marta_ was the one that agreed to do it –"

"He was the one who started the plan in the first place –"

"If Sonny hadn't joined Chuckle City –"

"SHUT UP!" Chad roared. "_None_ of you will blame Sonny. Chastity," he pointed at the co-star that was frequently the least dramatic and most calm of the cast, "tell me what all of you planned." The other three Mackenzie Falls stars looked scornfully at her for being the one chosen to speak.

"Well…" she hesitated, tied between telling the truth or defending herself and her castmates. "We-wanted-to-break-you-and-Sonny-up-because-we-thought-you-were-spending-too-much-time-together-so-we-talked-whenever-you-went-to-see-Sonny-and-made-a-plan-and-decided-to-have-Marta-do-_it_." She took a deep breath and looked tentatively at Chad for an outburst of rage.

He just sighed heartbreakingly. "I should have expected this." Then he got a determined look. And it faded back into sadness again. "But she would never take me back, even if I asked her. Did you see her face yesterday? I've never seen her so mad…"

Now his co-stars found it risk-free from getting fired and closed in to comfort him. "Chad, you haven't even _fought_ for her yet. All girls _love_ that," encouraged Marta.

Ferguson pushed, "Man, you are the _CDC._ Guys all over the world want to be you. If you want something, you get it. Go get 'er!" Skylar nodded appreciatedly at this, and the two girls rolled their eyes.

With his co-star's support, his ego rose at an incredible rate. "Hmm… maybe I will. And I have a great idea about how to do it…"

* * *

As Sonny drove home, she went back to her brooding. The brunette wondered what Chad would say if she tried to beg for forgiveness. _Probably push me away_, she thought bitterly. _After all those words that I said, he would _never_ forgive me._ But she had to try. After all, her cast would kick her out of the prop house and then Sonny would have lost two of her greatest loves: her show and Chad.

Finally rolling into her garage, Sonny automatically got out of the car and headed inside. Setting down her keys on the counter, she headed to the fridge. On the door was a note from her mom:

_Hi honey,_

_I've gone to pick up some groceries. I'll be back soon! _

_And by the way, one of your friends called and told me to deliver a message: Turn on the radio at 7 to your favorite station. _

_Love, _

_Mom_

The clock said 6:54. Snatching a bowl of yogurt, she sat down on the couch and turned on the radio to her favorite station to wait for whatever she needed to hear. Precisely at 7, the DJ announced:

"We've got a special request from Chad Dylan Cooper to play something a song for the famous So Random! star, Sonny Munroe. Hope you like it_._"

Curiosity drove Sonny to continue to listen to what was coming next. The music started. With a sudden jolt, she realized it was Selena Gomez and her band playing their song, "I Promise You". Ironic, because she was the first one to get them to admit their feelings, and probably the person to get them back together.

_I know that my love for you is real_

_It's something true that we do that we do_

_Just something natural that I feel_

_When you walk in the room, when you're near_

_I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears_

Tears stung in Sonny Munroe's eyes. It was exactly what she thought of Chad, before they broke up and maybe even after.

_And there's just you and me_

_Falling head over feet_

_Let's take a chance together _

_I know, I know, I know, I know _

_We gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_We gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true_

_I promise you_

Even through her tears leaking out, a ridiculous giggle made its way out. The phrase, _I promise you_, so cheesy and sappy, yet what she always loved.

_They say that we're just too young to know_

_But I'm sure, heart and soul that I am never letting you go_

_When it's right, it's right_

_And this is it_

'_Cause I'm walking on air every time that we kiss_

_You make the angel sing_

_You give that songbird wings_

_You make everything better_

_I know, I know, I know, I know _

_We gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_We gonna get there_

_Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true_

_I promise you_

_I'll never let you down_

_I'll always hear you out_

_There is nothing you cannot confide_

_You listen when I speak _

_You make my knees go weak_

_And I just want you by my side_

As Sonny listened to Selena hold the note, she thought about what the pop singer had just sang. Was Chad trying to convey a message to her? Was it what he really thought? That he would never let her down? And more importantly, did she really make his knees go weak?

_I know, I know, I know, I know_

_We gonna make it_

'_Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do_

_I promise you_

_I know, I know, I know, I know _

_We gonna get there _

_Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true_

_I promise you_

_We gonna make it_

_I promise you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_I promise you_

_I promise you_

_I promise you_

The song finally ended. As the music stopped, Sonny completely opened the waterways that had held all the tears threatening to burst out in the past seven days. Feeling hit her: sadness, pain, and reluctant happiness that Chad had decided to try to get her back. But something held her back from fully erupting with joy: a carefulness that she never had before. She didn't want to completely trust Chad; if his promise to never hurt her was broken, Sonny would never be able to heal completely. He needed to _prove_ that she could trust him. Then she listened carefully as the DJ returned and gasped as someone else was introduced:

"And here's Chad Dylan Cooper here at the station! He would like to say a few words."

"Hey everybody that's listening to the _awesome_ station. The song just played, "I Promise You" by Selena Gomez & the Scene, was meant for someone. Someone special to me. Someone that I, making a huge mistake, let go. It wasn't my fault, but I didn't even fight back for you. I should have gone after you and tried to tell the truth. And I'd like to say that I'm deeply, truly sorry. And, Sonny Munroe, I hope your listening, because:"

There was a deep intake, and Sonny listened with bated breath.

"Will you go out with me, _again_? And I'm not taking no as an answer." He chuckled lightly. "I'm gonna hand back the spotlight to the great DJ Ernie D."

"Well, that was some sweet words, Chad…" But Sonny wasn't listening anymore. She was shocked and petrified. Chad had _apologized_? Even being together for months hadn't taken away the astonishment when he seldom said _sorry_ for something. And he was even saying it to the public, on a popular radio station! This thought led to the idea of trusting him again. Was Sonny just one of his puppets, one of the brainless girls that he often so carelessly disposed through text? Or was his unusual action of trying to get her back something that showed he actually cared for her? Her thoughts wandered around in circles, until they were interrupted by a _ding-dong_.

The brunette opened her door to reveal the blue-eyed boy that had tried to win her back through his message on the radio. Unable to think of what to say, she stood there, waiting for him to say something. At long last, he smiled weakly.

"So, um, did you get the message on the radio?" He reached his hand back to scratch his neck, a usual sign that he was nervous. His tone was unlike its typical cocky manner. Sonny's face was still expressionless, and her only action was staring at him. "Uh, I hope you liked the song." No response. He sighed. "You know, I'm really _sorry_," he pointed out, making sure she noticed the fact that he had just said a few of the most unused words in his vocabulary. Still nothing. He exhaled noisily again. "I'm _sorry_, Sonny, how many times do I have to say that? I wish you just _knew_ that because I'm tired of trying to tell you how much I love—" he stopped abruptly. Sonny gasped. Finally, _finally_, she made a human movement. Chad was practically dying because of her unresponsive figure. Normally, she could never stay still. That was the good news. Unfortunately, he had just let out the biggest secret of his life. That he _loved_ her.

Then from his _lover_ came a small, cautious whisper. "You l-love me?" Her beautiful, wide chocolate eyes widened.

Chad was uncertain whether to tell the truth: admit how much he adored her and possibly breaking his heart all over again, or lying and possibly, _possibly_, (he desperately wished for this to happen to her if he lied, yet he didn't want to hurt her) breaking her heart.

He decided on honesty, because if she denied him, they were just not meant to be. Even if she was perhaps the most important person the planet to him.

"Yes." He looked her in the eye and said it with a conviction that said for itself that he believed what he said was true and _real_. "Yes, I love you." Sonny's eyes just became bigger, and not humanly possible, made her look all the more beautiful, in Chad's eyes.

Sonny was surprised beyond belief. She nearly couldn't digest the three words that Chad had just said to her. She had waited all her life for those three special words, and it was as if all her dreams had come true. Those three words, directed at _her_, had been said by whom _she_ loved, Chad Dylan Cooper himself.

"Well, um, it seems like you don't feel the same way," trying not to show how much her nonexistent reaction hurt him. He meant to say it offhandedly, but inside, he was a mess, quite likely never to be healed again. "I'll go now…I won't bother you anymore…"

But before he could take a step, a pair of arms were flung around him with such force that they were both nearly knocked over. Happiness and relief gushed into Chad, and spread to the tips of his toes, making him feel warm all over.

Warily, he said, "You-you feel the same way?"

Sonny rolled her chocolate brown eyes and responded playfully, "What do you think, Cooper?"

"Say it," Chad said teasingly. "I said it, so you _have_ to say it."

His girlfriend rolled her eyes again. "Fine. You're the greatest actor of our generation."

Groaning, he said, "Not _those_ words. The other ones."

"Which other ones?" Sonny said innocently.

"Just say it!"

"Alright. I," she made a heart with her fingers, "you. Happy?"

He pulled her close and whispered, "You have no idea."

* * *

**Does anyone know where I got the last few words that Chad just said? :) And would anybody like me to write the scene where Chad and Sonny broke up? Tell me please, in a review! **


End file.
